Rockstar Experience
by Tokyo Girlz
Summary: A Remake Of Troubles But Better. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, & Robin win a chance for fame, fortune, & boys? When the punks boyfriends are ruining their lives, will they make it out alive or caught in an oh so sweet love with the ruffs? Or will they just get got? Summary sucks I know REDS, BLUES, AND GREENS R&R.
1. LA GIRLS

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing they're all 17**_

* * *

"Ah, OMGOMG" Bubbles squealed jumping up & down her baby blue queen size bed "We won, We won, We won". "Bubbles, it's 7 in the morning" Buttercup groaned, throwing her pillow over her head. "What'd we win, Bubbles" Robin said stopping Bubbles from doing anymore damage to their home.

"Let me guess, we won the dumb rock star thing" Blossom said bored. "Yeah, we leave today at nine to L.A." Bubbles explained. "TODAY AT NINE" we screamed, causing Buttercup to jump out of bed. "Just pack, so I can sleep" Buttercup said furiously for being awakened from a beautiful slumber. "What should I wear" Bubbles said desperately.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I never thought that torture would end, talking to Bubbles all the trip about shopping, boys, & more shopping awful, but at least that's over. "Excuse me, are you The Girls Next Door "**(A/N: A really good song) **a little girl, about the age of 7, asked short spiked jet black hair, 2 different colored eyes one royal blue & one red, and a black business suit, & converse.

"Yeah, who wants to know" I asked suspiciously, of course I knew what she wanted. "Welcome to L.A. I'm Amber Jojo or AJ, the judges little sister" she said smiling. "How old are you" I asked. "7, follow me and I'll show you guys your suite" she said.

"Haha, your hilarious you really think I'm stupid" I laughed "You're 7". "You sound like Butchie" she giggled innocently. "Who the fu-fudge is he?" I asked. "He keeps the monsters away" she giggled. I bust out laughing, along with the girls as we walked to a glamorous hotel called Little Heaven.

_**"OMG Brick is so sexy"**_

_**"Marry me Boomer"**_

_**"Butch Be Mine FOREVER"**_

_**"I Love You Mitch"**_

"Back off girls, their mine" some skanks' said to all the fan girls. "Oh, Butchie" AJ said running up to her brother."Hey AJ, you remember Brute right"Butch said glance in my general direction. "Oh, I remember Miss _Skank_" she hissed/smirking as she jumped out of Butch's arms "I also remember_ Miss Bitchy_, _Miss Slutty_, & _Miss Shitface_ or in this case the bitch girls"**(Brute, Princess, Brat, Berserk in that order).**

"Wow, you're so sweet" Brute said putting on her best fake smile but on the inside fuming. "I am no slut" Brat said offended, but looking at her short booty shorts, hooker boots, & tube top I'd know she was a slut. "Let's discuss this inside" Boomer said pushing everyone inside including us.

"Why them of everyone in the damn world them" Robin whispered. "And what's that supposed to mean" Princess said. "Oh, just that we are in the same room as your damn ego" Robin said nonchalantly. "You little" "Little what" Robin interrupted. "Come on Robin, bitches ain't worth shit" I said dragging her away until Butch said"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that you little bitch".

I stopped dead in my tracks, let go of Robin, & run up to him smirking "Well, at least your girlfriend isn't with you cause your rich, or that she's using you, Oops spoke to soon" leaving him to trash the hotel lobby bit by bit "The girls next door, what room we got" I asked the desk boy. "Room B124 right next to theirs" he said pointing at the Bitch Girls as AJ calls em'. "Girls, I have a plan" said Robin.

* * *

**The Next Day **

**Blossom's P****OV**

I went the bathroom took a quick shower, brushed my hair into a neat high ponytail with a hot pink headband, a red t-shirt that read in black bold letters _'I LOOK SO GOOD WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND' _, black skinny jeans, red vans, light make-up, and two gold chains.

I grabbed my pink iPod, and walked out of the room as the sweet smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled the air. I saw Bubbles wearing her signature high pigtails, baby blue t-shirt that stopped right above her belly button, white short shorts, baby blue converse, light make-up, & gold hoop earrings.

Bubbles was making breakfast with Robin & Buttercup drooling, waiting for her to set the plate of delicious food down. "Here you go eat up" she said as she set the plate of mouth-watering food down. We dug into the food as if we had never eaten before in our lives until the doorbell rang "Coming" I called out to who ever was at the door as I opened it I saw AJ her hair still spiked, green t-shirt, black & white striped short shorts, and black converse.

"You guys are late, while I was doing a head count of the bands and my Bros made out with their hoes, you guys weren't there so hurry you've got ten minutes" she said "By the way, you would look good with Berserk's boyfriend".

"Shut up" I blushed scarlet red as she giggled down the hallway. "Ok girls, we have five minutes to get ready" I explained. "But we're done, dum-dum" Robin said and she was right she wore a purple spaghetti strap dress, light make-up, purple converse, & a pair of purple studs to match. Buttercup wore a plaid green button-up, black short shorts, and green vans.

"Ok let's go" I said as we sprinted out the door just in time for 2 Cool 4 U a.k.a. the slut band. "This one goes out to the RRB _our_ boyfriends" Brat said smirking & blowing a kiss to Boomer.

_**Brat**_

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**And we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**What it takes to come alive**

**It's the way I'm feeling **

**I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

**_Berserk_**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**Shine a light through an open door**

**Love and life**

** I will divide**

_**Brute**_

**Turn away cause I need you more**

**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

**It's the way I'm feeling **

**I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_**All**_

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**And we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

Immediately after they got off stage they made ouy with their boyfriends "Gross" AJ said making fake barf sounds. "Next up, the TGND" she said. "This one goes out to 2 Cool 4 U" Bubbles said smiling at Boomer her celebrity crush.

_**Bubbles**_

**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend **  
**No way no way I think you need **  
**a new one **  
**Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend **

******I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend **

She jumps off stage walking towards Boomer, while Brat stands to his left furiously. Bubbles sat on his lap a faint blush on her face as their lips are barely one inch apart.

**Hey hey you you I know that you like me **

**No way no way you know it's no a secret **  
**Hey hey you you I want to be **  
**your girlfriend **

She jumps off his lap & skips up to the stage.

_****__**Robin**_

**I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend **

She starts to go towards Mitch, but stop right in front of him gives Princess an evil smirk.

**Don't get it twisted Lil Mama got my paper on **  
**That means im a paper **  
**chaser I chase my paper on **  
**And I know we chasin paper that you be chasin on **

**I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on **  
**Hands and a boob and a **  
**chopped up song **  
**Put it in a store and they go cops on **  
**Everybody know **  
**that its no combo **  
**Ya Betta lay low like popo **  
**Case ya aint know betta already **  
**know **  
**I gos in like project so **  
**So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn **  
**drama **

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek & walks away back on the stage.

_**Blossom**_

**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend **  
**No way no way I **  
**think you need a new one **  
**Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**

Points at Brick telling him silently to come up on stage, Berserk holding him back he soon gets out of her grip & walks on stage.

**I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend **

We dance & goof off around on stage, making everyone laugh except their girlfriends.

**Hey hey you you **  
**I know that you like me **  
**No way no way you know it's no a secret **

**Hey hey ****you you I want to be your girlfriend **

_****__**Buttercup**_

**I could be your girl Lil Mama be ****your girlfriend **

She walked off the stage, looked him up & down yanks him from Brute, and runs up stage.

**Please aint party stop **  
**All I knows sixteen to pop**

He smirks at her , as they hug she pushes him off & smiles faking a smile as he messes with her

**Told ya yall betta act on top **  
**Been doin this since hop mo pop **  
**Ahh **  
**tell tha brotha can't stop **  
**Fo all the mans im cracked on rocks **  
**Fo all **  
**the mans they love mah mas **  
**Style so I gotta go hard **  
**der than I did **  
**before **  
**her style is crossover **  
**pee wee curlin Lil Mama **  
**miss stuff is **  
**goin in **  
**so when you see me in the drop top shades **  
**in tha summa time **  
**blazin you wanna be my boyfriend. **

_**Bubbles**_

**Hey hey you you I don't like your **  
**girlfriend **  
**No way no way I think you need a new one **  
**Hey hey you you I **  
**could be your girlfriend **

**I could be your girl Lil Mama be your **  
**girlfriend **

**Hey hey you you I know that you like me **  
**No way no way you **  
**know it's no a secret **  
**Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend **

**I ****could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend **

_**Blossom**_

**Oh in a second you'll be **  
**wrapped around my finger **  
**Cause I can cause I can do it better **  
**There's no **  
**other **  
**So whens it gonna sink in? **  
**Shes so stupid what the hell were you **  
**thinking **

**Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger **  
**Cause I **  
**can cause I can do it better **  
**There's no other **  
**So whens it gonna sink in? **

**Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking **

_****__****__**Robin**_

**You wave goodbye **

**Your girls a bird **  
**You by my side **  
**Make it work **  
**You and her that **  
**sounds absurd **  
**Me and you go betta ya heard? **  
**Ya aint hear any dumb girls **  
**laugh in the back **

_**Buttercup**_

**that's cause I speak crack on tha track **  
**I'ma keep it **  
**real boy **  
**I'm trying to mack **  
**Let me know if you down with that **  
**Me and **  
**yo girlfriend we aint no tie **  
**You betta s-c-i **  
**I'm telling you like **  
**Jennifer Hudson **  
**I got plastic elastic in the back **  
**Of the jaguar sure **  
**cause that's whats poppin **  
**Tiger purses **  
**bank is filled **  
**Im mad cause this is nothing **

_**All**_

**Hey hey you you I don't ****like your girlfriend **

**No way no way I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey ****you you I could be your girlfriend **

**I could be your girl Lil Mama be your ****girlfriend **

**Hey hey you you I know that you like me**

**No way no way you ****know it's no a secret **

**Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend **

**I ****could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend **

**Lil Mama and Avril ****Lavinge **

**No way no way hey hey!**

People cheered while the band of sluts take their boyfriends and walk off.

* * *

_**Eh, I like the beginning but not the end.**_

_**Bubbles: Awww, we never got to my POV**_

_**Robin: Or mine**_

_**Next time, maybe. Now remember this a remake of Trouble**_

_**Buttercup: Review & I'll personally give you cookies made by Bubbles**_

_****__**Bubbles: **_Why me

_****__**Buttercup:**_ I don't know

_**Constructive criticism & request welcome**_


	2. High Stakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, their 17 & have normal limbs forgot to mention this before.**

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

**Afterwards**

OMG, I almost kissed Boomer. I wish I could, but Blossom would get on to me about it, so at least I got close. He has always been so kind, well at least that 's what the tabloids say. We like all the same things like art, nature, music, animals, etc. the one thing that I don' t understand is him & _Brat_.

Ugh, I get sick just thinking about _her_ they are just in it for publicity if you ask me. "Hey, you and your sisters sounded pretty good up". Great, now I'm hallucinating his voice Jeez Bubbles get ahold of yourself "Um..hey are you alright" he said concerned. I immediately turned around to see him looking down at me, concerned and confused.

"Huh, yeah fine" I blushed"Thanks for the compliment, I'm Bubbles". "Yeah, I'm Boomer" he replied "So listen, I was wondering if you'd like to ya' know get so me ice cream or something later". "Sure " I giggled. "Cool, wait right here" he said as he turned the corner to get a pencil & a little slip of paper and scribbled something on to it "Here, give me a call sometime". "Sure" I giggled as he walked around the corner.

"You bitch" screeched Brat, I spun around to see her, pissed, she death glares me "You made a big mistake entering the competition, and coming near_ my_ Boomer". "So what" I said, seeing her about to explode would be hilarious. "You better watch out" she threatened "Or I'll make you regret being born". "Ok" I said pretending that I was scared, as she skipped away. I walked into the apartment, walked into my room, & grabbed my phone.

_'Ok, so do I call him or just drop it'_ I thought about the pros & cons, flipped & lost a coin, so I'll just call right , no big deal he's just a guy I know lots of guys so this should be easy, right . I punched the numbers in on my blue phone.

'Hello'

'Hi, it's Bubbles, about the ice cream thing'

'Yeah..'

'I'd love to go'

'When?'

'How about tomorrow?'

'Sure, see you then'

'Bye, Boomer'

'Later, Babe'

Babe? I sank into my bed, thinking about our date. Wow, I hope this isn't a total fail, like Blossoms' dates they end ugly, as for her choice in guys I don't even want to start there.

My dating history is...interesting Mike, Austin, Kevin, & Eric all cheaters, "Hi Bubbles" said Robin "So...how's it going". "You heard"? I asked" Your nosey". "So, an ice cream date with Boomer, huh" she said "If he hurts you get me and BC". "He won't" I giggled "I want a real love ya' know". "Yeah" she said.

_**Robin**_

**It might rain just a little but**

**Yeah we dance in it**

**Rock to the rhythm**

**And we put our hands with it**

**One life to live**

**So we live it to the fullest**

**Young and free yeah you know**

**How we do it**

_**Bubbles**_

**Head in the clouds**

**And the sun shine's bright**

**Hope in your eyes**

**And it shine's that light**

**Gravity itself couldn't hold you down**

**Joy inside in the merry go-round**

**__****Robin**

**And we bring it right back**

**Positive energy magnetic attract**

**Ha ha so we spread that love**

**Now everybody show it now**

**Do it all together now**

**__****Bubbles**

**Give me up some love**

**Everybody need Contagious Love**

**And I'll be happy with just**

**Enough lemme get that**

** Contagious Love**** like**

**__****Bubbles**

**Give me up some love**

**Everybody need **

**Contagious Love**

**And I'll be happy with just enough **

**gimme gimme that ****Contagious Love like**

**__****Robin**

**It was smiles over frowns**

**And we laugh without reason**

**Live out loud**

**Cause our hearts still beating**

**Sing on the elevator**

**Watch how people stare**

**Capture reaction the moment's**

**Still there**

**__****Bubbles**

**These are the times**

**That we live for**

**So do it big make it count**

**Reel it in slow**

**Cause the clock don't stop**

**Time won't stand still**

**You're still every moment that you can feel**

**__****Robin**

**Ha ha so we spread that love**

**Now everybody show it now**

**Do it all together now [x2]**

**(and it will all work out)**

**__****Bubbles**

**Give me up some love**

**Everybody need Contagious Love**

**And I'll be happy with just****Enough**

** lemme get that Contagious Love like**

**__****Robin**

**Give me up some love**

**Everybody need Contagious Love**

**And I'll be happy with just**

**Enough gimme gimme that Contagious Love**

**__****Bubbles**

**You ain't gotta worry**

**About a thing**

**It'll be alright**

**__****Robin**

**And it'll be alright**

**__****Bubbles**

**You ain't gotta worry**

**__****Robin**

**It might rain just a little but**

**Yeah ****we dance in it**

**Rock to the rhythm**

**And we put our hands with it**

**One live to live**

**So we live it to the fullest**

**Young and free yeah you know**

**How we do it**

**__****Bubbles**

**Give me up some love**

**Everybody need Contagious Love**

**__****Robin**

**And I'll be happy with just**

**Enough lemme get that Contagious Love like**

**__****Bubbles**

**Give me up some love**

**Everybody need Contagious Love**

**__****Robin**

**And I'll be happy with just**

**Enough gimme gimme that Contagious Love**

"Well, don't you want some contagious love" she said as she took seat next to me. "Well, I gotta say I'm the best singer in the world" I smiled. "No, I am" she said. I grabbed a pillow and hit her upside the head "Hey" she frowned and grabbed a pillow and hit me back, soon it was a pillow fight, and not a friendly one either.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Bubbles has a boyfriend" I screamed to BC. "A what now" she asked getting up from the couch a complete mess. "Nothing, come on if we're late were disqualified, you need to get dressed" I said " Or you can sing all by yourself". "Eh, so what" she said. "BLOSSOM BC WANTS TO SING ALONE" I yelled. "Cool" she replied. "Bitch" BC muttered and dragged her lazy ass to the closet.

**_2 minutes later..._**

She came outof the closet she was wearing a lime green crop top that in big bold black said 'STOP STARING', a black leather jacket, black short shorts, black converse, & glitter in hair. "Go ahead, laugh" she said, smirking. "You did this yourself" Bubbles asked, she was wearing an ocean blue tank top, black short shorts, ocean blue converse, & light make-up.. "Yeah" BC replied, unsure of what Bubbles meant. "You look like a girl" Blossom said, she was wearing the same thing as Bubbles except in crimson red. "A mix of a tomboy with a hint of girly girl in there" I said, I was wearing the same thing but in purple. "Shut up" BC yelled, irritated.

We and were pushed into our dressing room and saw a little boy, our little brother Anthony. He has a plaid button up, blue faded jeans, black vans, jet black hair that looks like Harry Styles, 2 different colored eyes one sky blue & one hot pink but when he gets pissed his eyes are both emerald green, which they are right now.

"What the fuck are you doing" he hissed, his emerld eyes flaring. Did I forget to metion he's overprotective? "Ya' know most little brothers say hello or a simple hi, is nice" Blossom lectured. "Oh no, not this shit again, you need a good song , here take it" he said as his eyes returned to their normal colors & he began smirking "See ya' out there".

_**Buttercup**_

**RedOne, Konvict**

**GaGa, oh-oh, eh**

**I've had a little bit too much, much**

**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**

**How does he twist the dance? **

**Can't find a drink, oh man**

**Where are my keys? **

**I lost my phone, phone**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? **

**I****nside outright**

**Control your poison babe, roses have t****horns they say**

**And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-danceDance, dance, just, j-j-just**

_**Anthony**_

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog**

**Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**

**And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car**

**I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**

**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy**

**The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round**

**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

**In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-danceDance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**Woo! Let's go!**

_**Buttercup**_

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

**Go! **

**Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**

**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it**

**Spend the lasto(I got it)In your pocko(I got it)**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

"Anthony, what...the...fuck" BC hissed in between breathes. "Um...I just wanna have fun" he said, smirking. "Well, that was...something but we know he isn't in your band so you guys could be disquailfied" Brick explained "And we've decided that you guys..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Buttercup: What the fuck**

**Bubbles: I'm going out with Boomer! :3**

**Blossom: We're not going to lose just cause of Anthony**

**Anthony: I'm in the band, as a back up dancer/singer tell them that**

**Robin: Oi! Anthony what the fuck dude**

**Depending on the reviews depends how much I write. Reviews the are so awesome, so FEED ME MOOOOORE!**


End file.
